RWBY First Chapters
by TheSilverboar
Summary: A collection of First Chapters for Future RWBY stories.
1. A Rose Reborn (Harry Potter RWBY Cross

**AN: Alright, this is a crossover of Harry Potter and RWBY that was requested by 'Gaara King of the Sand'**

A Rose Reborn

Chapter 1

-Jaune-

"Come on Ruby!" he yelled, dodging a fired nevermore feather as he and his wife fled from a seemingly endless Grimm Horde. It had been almost seven years since the fall of Vale due to the manipulations of Cinder Fall. After Vale the rest of the four kingdoms began to fall one by one, Cinder going around and waking up the Mother Grimm of every other kingdom and even managed to unfreeze the one Ruby locked down at Beacon.

After the death of Pyrrah he, Ruby, Nora, and Ren had gone after Cinder to try and avenge their friend but it failed. Ren was killed when they were ambushed by some of Cinder's Grimm two months in, Nora stayed behind to try and avenge him. After that they went back to Vale to join the resistance group and learned everything they could.

From Glynda they learned the best use of Dust Spells.

From Ruby's dad, Taiyang, they were taught unarmed combat.

Qrow Branwen taught them basic weapons combat and helped improve their forging abilities.

General Ironwood and Winter Schnee taught them military tactics and strategy. With their help he was even able to unlock his semblance.

The problem though was that with the four Grimm Queens awake the numbers of Grimm Skyrocketed and the resistance grew smaller every day. After five years he and Ruby were the last from their part of the resistance and they didn't know if any other groups had survived like they ended up having to do by themselves for two years. But right now it looked like their two year streak was going to come to a close.

"We need a clear stretch!" his wife of four years snapped back, "There should be one up ahead so get ready to loan me some aura!"

"Right!" he yelled, pulling out Ren's old weapons, Stormflower, and emptied the clips at the horde to fell some and use their corpses to trip up others and buy them a few seconds.

"Alright!" Ruby yelled when they cleared the trees "Hop on!" quickly he got on his wife's back, her aura enhancing her strength so he didn't slow her as he pumped his aura into her and she activated her semblance. "Give me all you can!" Ruby yelled "We need to leave these assholes behind!"

"Got it love!" he yelled back, giving a yell as he was enveloped in a brilliant white light and pumping as much as he could into his wife. He wasn't prepared for the sound that echoed out as they shot forward, eclipsing the noise of any sonic boom as he swore the shockwave destroyed hundreds of the pursuing Grimm before his vision was enveloped by light.

He heard Ruby let out a startled yell as he felt her fall forward, the world still rushing around them before it came to a halt and they started rolling. Looking around upon impact he saw that they were in what looked like a neighborhood, definitely not anywhere near the Grimm infested forest from moments before. Before he could really pay attention to what was going on, he heard a small cry and saw a Baby wrapped in a blanket lying on the steps of a house.

Eyes going wide he grabbed his unconscious wife and the small child before taking off running, able to run faster than most huntsmen due to his aura control even if it wasn't at the level of his wife. He never paused to truly take in his surroundings, never saw the street lights were lit and the neighborhood looked inhabited, never looked around to see an unshattered moon.

-Ruby-

Groaning softly, the last of the silver eyed warriors looked around in confusion as she didn't recognize where she was. It was a forest, like she had been in before losing consciousness, but not one like any she had seen on Remnant. "You're awake!" the relieved voice of her husband, Jaune, called out as he rushed over to her.

"Jaune!" she exclaimed as she leapt forward and kissed him, relieved that they had both managed to escape the Grimm. "Where are we?" she asked once they had separated for air.

"Not on Remnant." The Knight told her seriously as she looked at him in shocked confusion. "you've been unconscious for two days," he explained "since then I've been trying to get supplies for us and I found three things. One is that there are a lot of humans around here, no faunus though. Second is that there are no Grimm, or any sign that anyone here knows of their existence. The third is that the moon isn't cracked."

"What?!" she exclaimed before flinching when a baby's cry responded to the shout.

"I know," Jaune said, quickly moving over to a baby and rocking it gently "It shocked the hell out of me too. It doesn't help though that nobody here speaks the four languages of Remnant. I found this little guy abandoned on the front steps of a house just after we landed and before I realized we weren't on remnant anymore."

"Wait…"she froze as she looked at her husband "does this mean…does this mean we're really away from the Grimm? From that dying world? That…that we're safe?"

"Yeah Rubes," he said, his eyes tearing up slightly "we're finally safe. We can be safe and Happy here once we find a way to settle in, maybe finally start a family."

"It looks like we already have." She giggled as she gestured to the now happy baby in her husband's arms.

"Yeah," Jaune grinned happily "I guess we have. I don't' know who left him there but what kind of sick bastard would leave a baby outside in the cold like that?"

"That would be one Albus Dumbledore." A new voice spoke up as, before she could blink, Jaune had put the baby in her arms and moved them both behind him.

"Who are you?" her husband demanded, Drawing Crocea Mors and pointing it at the diminutive pointy eared creature.

"My name is Griphook!" the suddenly wary creature exclaimed quickly, its eyes locked on the tip of the sword "I came here because of our records indicating this was where Hadrian Potter was!"

"Wait," Jaune paused "how are you understanding me? I haven't heard anyone else speak my language."

"This," the gobbling tugged at a pendant "it's a universal language translation charm, a simple piece of magic."

"Magic?" she asked, unable to stop the childlike intrigue she felt at the word.

"Yes magic," 'Griphook' frowned "don't you know about magic? Our detectors indicate that you both have very powerful cores."

"It's a long story." Jaune sighed before explaining the situation which took several hours.

"Now this is intriguing." Griphook said with genuine intrigue "An entire world of people who can use magic, or aura as you called it, but who also train with weapons to be able to fight like true warriors. It is a shame at what happened to it, I would have liked to see such a place in its prime."

"You wouldn't have been welcomed by most." Jaune admits sheepishly "My world tended to be pretty racist against anything that wasn't Human. There were several that didn't act like that but it seemed most of them…well I saw it too much for my liking."

"Now could you please tell us about this world?" she requested, gently rocking the now sleeping baby who was nuzzled up against her.

This was another long story to just get the basics but by the time the 'Goblin' finished, "So then we come to what happened earlier this week." The goblin began to wind to a close, "The Dark Lord I told you about, Voldemort, tried attacking the home of that infant you have there. Voldemort managed to kill both of the parents but when he tried cursing the child it failed and rebounded, destroying the terrorist and giving young Harry that scar on his forehead. After that one Albus Dumbledore, who runs both the magical school and our court, took him to wherever you found him…where did you find him actually? Our sensors couldn't find him until you removed him and then we had to track him."

"He was left on the front step of a…muggle, neighborhood." Jaune answered, struggling to remember the new word "We didn't realize we weren't on Remnant so I grabbed him and my wife and bolted, finding this forest and set up a tent."

"Muggle…the Dursleys." Griphook said with a scowl "I saw the Potter family Will before Dumbledore had it sealed which stated that he wasn't supposed to go to them. Coincidentally the same day that the boy's godfather was sent to prison, without a trial I might add. He'd likely be able to legally have the boy removed from you as he managed to get himself declared as the boy's magical guardian."

"So there's nothing we can do?" she asked, clutching the child protectively.

"There is one thing." Griphook said with a grin, "And I'm positive that the Bank Director will agree to the plan. The Goblin clan has a ritual known as blood adoption so we could use it to make the two of you just as much of Harry's biological parents as James and Lily Potter."

"Why would you do this for us?" Jaune asked warily, her husband putting a protective arm around her.

"We really don't like Dumbledore." Griphook shrugged "He keeps trying to find ways to control the bank and so this would truly alter or even ruin many of his plans. That and we are a warrior people, we respect our fellow warriors."

"Then there's only one question left." She said with a grin as she laced her fingers with Jaune's "When do we begin?"


	2. I Made a wish

**AN: This is a story involving a more thoughtful Jaune who knows when to be mature but can still relax. The pairing is between Jaune and an OC Genie.**

 **AN: A picture of the OC Genie, Jasmine, is on the Facebook page for my stories.**

 **AN2: Jasmine's accent is Irish.**

I made a Wish

Chapter 1

-Jaune-

With a sigh he came to a stop in front of his family's house, turning of the engine of his old pickup, wishing he was anywhere but there. Stepping inside the door he was greeting by a snide voice, "Sup loser. Where you been?" turning he gave a cold blank look to his twin brother James.

"Actually working." He scowled "Being a productive human being instead of a lazy little ass like you."

"Watch it," James growled "or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" he spat, "Go cry to Mommy and Daddy that I picked on you? Grow up James, the real world isn't going to cater to your whiny little ass like Mom and Dad do." With that he went upstairs to his bedroom in the same hall as his brother and their sisters, the only ones in the family who didn't see him as a waste of space. Getting inside his bedroom he dropped down onto his bed with a sigh, setting his satchel down next to him as a tear escaped his eye.

He wasn't crying because of how his brother treated him like dirt.

He wasn't crying because his father had given up on training him when he was seven and failed to show any prodigal skill with a weapon.

He wasn't crying because his mother focused on his brother who could use any weapon he picked up like the brat had spent years training with them.

He wasn't even crying because his sisters coddled him, seeing him as something fragile who would get hurt if he tried anything more than running a shop.

He was crying because his grandpa, the one person to truly love _and_ believe in him, had died a couple months ago. He had cried the day he found out that his grandpa hadn't survived the cancer. He had cried the day his grandpa was put in the ground. And now he shed a tear because in a few hours he and his family would be going to go to the reading of his grandpa's will. The attorneys had been going over it for a while, making sure it was a legitimate given his family's money and status.

Wiping away the tear he opened his satchel to pull out his new purchases and place them on his desk. For the past few years he had been working at an antique shop that was owned by an old friend of his grandpa's and every now and then he'd buy a few of the new items that people gave or sold to the shop. Today it was an old dagger, a book in a language he didn't know, and a dusty old bottle. Picking up the bottle he rotated it, taking in the colorful, albeit dusty, surface as he noticed a symbol made into the glass. Frowning he brushed his thumb across the raised surface, trying to see what it was as he felt a prick in his finger.

"Son of a-" he cursed, yanking his thumb away and jumping to his feet as he saw a small cut on it, a few ruby drops leaking from the cut. Feeling the bottle shaking in his hand he looked up to see his blood on the bottle get sucked in while a dull glow started from the bottom of the bottle, working its way up as the dust burned or blew off the glass surface.

"What the-!" his exclamation was cut off when the cork on the bottle became alight with green flames, emerald smoke curling up from its surface, twisting around to form a funnel that grew larger and larger before settling on the bed he had just vacated.

As the smoke dissipated he saw that in its place was a, to be blunt, drop dead gorgeous girl. She had a lithe frame and pale skin along with dark blue grey eyes. Her Chesnutt hair was done in single braid with some lose to frame her face as she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Um…what?" he asked, trying to process not only why there was a beautiful girl on his bed but where the bloody hell she came from.

"You don't even know what's going on, do you?" she asked, her smirk audible in her rolling voice, her red lips curling up faintly at the corners.

"Not a clue." He admitted, with a shrug, easing down into his desk chair, figuring she was just a hallucination, maybe caused by something on the bottle.

"Well I'm a Genie." She shrugs, quite bluntly, "It's been a while since I've been let out though."

"A genie." He deadpanned, "The wish granting spirits? You really expect me to believe that? You're probably just some hallucination my mind made after whatever was on that bottle got in my blood."

"A hallucination." The supposed genie said, pushing her bottom lip with her tongue as she gave a couple small nods before moving over and slapping the back of his skull.

"Ow!" he snapped, rubbing the abused spot "That...hurt…" he trailed off when he realized that if there was pain then it was real. With that realization he fell out of his chair, landing on his ass as he gazed up at the entity with eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"I know I look good but there's no need to stare." She smirked teasingly as she took his chair, letting him climb shakily to his feet.

"So…you're really a genie?" he asked, sitting on the edge of his bed as he tried to stare at her face…and nothing else given the skintight outfit she was wearing.

"Yes, I'm really a genie." She rolled her eyes, waving a dismissive hand "So you get three wishes and blah, blah, blah. Let's get this over with."

Narrowing his eyes in confusion he asked, "If you don't want to grant wishes then why do it?"

"You don't know?" she asked, her tone conveying the barest hint of surprise. After he shook his head in the negative she sighed and explained "My kind…we were created thousands of years ago, the first of us aren't even sure what brought us into the world. We're not sure if we were once humans, maybe one's who had a rare semblance or something else entirely. But others knew about my kind's power and wanted it for themselves so they sealed us all in bottles, binding our powers to them and whoever released us from our glass prisons. There were restrictions though, the main one being the amount of aura needed to wake one of us up. From the bottle we can see what's going on around us and even bring a few things from the outside world in so we can keep up on what's going on but that's about it. The only way out of this damn gig is if one of our 'masters' wishes us out."

"Wishes you out huh." He said with a thoughtful frown, "Alright then. I wish you were fr-" before he could finish she covered his mouth with her hand, looking at him confused, no teasing or playful look in her eyes or across her lips.

"You…you were about to free me." She said, as if the idea didn't make sense at all "Without even wishing for something first?"

"You don't want to do this." He shrugged once she let him speak again "You don't want to be forced to grant wishes so I'm not going to make you." she leaned back in the chair, looking down at her hands as she rubbed the shackle like bracers on her wrists. Giving her time to process this he simply folded his legs up underneath him and waited. He didn't say a word, neither did she, they just sat in silence as he watched and she pondered. Eventually though, she began to speak.

"I…you're not the first person to ever go to wish a genie free." She told him as he leaned forward, eager to hear what she had to say "My kind…well there were never an overly large number of us but every one of them was freed except me. My bottle went missing, changed hands so many times but very few people have the kind of aura levels needed to release a genie so my family and I were all but forgotten. And even then, even with the ones who freed us before it was always their third wish…always after they had gotten to of their heart's fondest desires. But you…you didn't even hesitate."

"I know what it's like to be pushed into a corner," he told her, "to be told that this was what I was going to do and what I was allowed to be and nothing else. I'm not about to force another to do that."

"Well luckily for you it's not going to be forced." She gave him a smile, not a teasing smirk or a playful grin but a genuine smile "One of the abilities of a genie is that we can sense emotions, helps to decipher the intent behind a wish, and I can tell you're being honest…so I'm going to ask you to make your two wishes before you free me…and give you a gift."

"A gift?" he asked confused as her eyes began to gleam with mischief.

"Yes, a gift." She confirmed "My kind are able to give gifts to others through our powers but it isn't something we're forced to do, one of the few points of freedom we retained. I saw a bit of your past in your memories thanks to the blood that let me out so I know of your dream to be a huntsman…I have a gift that will help with that. Not only will I unlock your aura but I'll give you one hell of a semblance."

"I…thank you…um…" he gaped in astonishment before trailing off when he realized he didn't know her name.

"Jasmine." She said with a small smile, "My name's Jasmine."

"Jaune." He grinned, sticking his hand out and giving hers a shake "Good to meet you."

"Likewise." She laughed softly before her hands began to glow a soft green as she placed them at his temples, wisps of the glowing energy entering his body as he gasped, going ramrod straight as he felt veins of pure power flowing through his body. "There," she smiled "your aura's unlocked now and your semblance is ready for you to use. I'll explain it to you later. Now, got your wishes?"

"Definitely." He grinned, already knowing what he planned to wish for "First off, I wish that I no longer suffered from motion sickness."

Giggling Jasmine waved her hand, "Having seen some of your memories I had a feeling that would be one. And I thought you might like to know, I didn't 'erase' your motion sickness. Instead I moved it…. I'm sure your brother James won't mind your motion sickness being added to his own."

"Jasmine," he said with an eager grin "I think this is the start of a long and beautiful friendship."

"I couldn't agree more." She nodded "Got your second wish?"

"This one is a bit more complicated." He nodded "I…I don't want to stay here. I want to be able to live my life by my rules, my choices. Not be held back by people either afraid I'll get hurt or that don't believe in me. I want to have the resources I'll need to be able to do that."

"So you wish it, so shall it be." Jasmine said with mock seriousness as she waved her hands, green motes of light fling off "It just got set up and you'll see how later."

"Alright." Jaune nodded "Then for my final wish. Jasmine…I wish you were free." With those words the cuffs on her wrists began to dissolve, the gold turning into flecks of dust that spun up, transforming into tiny green embers that flickered out and died as Jasmine gasped, taking in deep heaving breaths as she rubbed the skin where the cuffs had once been.

"I'm free," she whispered "I'm…I'm finally free."

"Yes you are." He nodded, giving her a compassionate smile "So what now? Are you going to go find the other genies? You did say that you were the last one who hadn't been freed."

The light in her eyes died a little at his question, "They…they're all dead." She told him "It was the binding that made us immortal. Once a genie reached a certain age they just stopped again altogether. It changed from genie to genie but eventually we all just stopped again. When we get freed…it starts up again. The last genie to be released before me died over three hundred years ago."

"Jasmine," he breathed in shock "I'm…I'm so…"

"Sorry?" she asked with a sad but understanding smile "If you're apologizing about them…moving on then thank you but you don't have to be. I loved them and they loved me. That helps me and it's been a long time so I'm fine now. And if you're apologizing about taking away my immortality then don't be. This is a much better way for me to live than trapped in a bottle."

"A-alright then." He nodded, "So what _are_ you gonna do then?"

"I don't know." She gave a small laugh, running a hand back through her hair "I never thought I'd actually get to make that choice."

"Well if you ever need a friend, I'll be there." He promised her before checking his watch, "Oh crap I've got to get ready."

"The will reading." She nodded "I'll find you later then." With that she turned into green smoke and vanished, leaving just a dull cracked bottle to show she had ever been there at all.

Three hours later he sat along with his parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, and cousins as they listened to his grandfather's attorney reading out the bequeathments from the will.

"And finally," the attorney got to the last item "to my grandson Jaune." All eyes turned towards him as he waited to hear what his beloved grandfather had left him "I have three bequeathments and a message. The message reads as such.

'Jaune, my dear boy. I know how much your dream means to you and how passionately you're willing to fight for it. To help with that I leave you three things. The first is my old sword, Crocea Mors. That sword was carried by my father before me and his father before him but now it belongs to you. It's a mighty blade and it will serve you well as you bring even more glory to that blade just as it shall bring glory to you. The second thing I leave you is an apartment building in Vale. I purchased it several years ago and had it fixed up. It is already fully staffed and has a manager to run everything so you don't have to handle anything on the business end. The top floor is reserves just for you. My final bequeathment to you is a sum of One hundred thousand Lien and an account set up to pay your tuition to whatever academy you apply for. Good luck Jaune, and remember your old Grandpa when you're a famous huntsman.'"

With that the attorney folded up the message and handed it over to him to keep as he accepted it gratefully, wiping his eyes with a tissue handed to him by one of his cousins. "Mr. Arc," the attorney spoke up, focused on him so everyone knew which Mr. Arc was being spoken to "On of my aids has your new sword as well as the papers regarding your new property and the account with your money." As the man finished up the door opened and a familiar looking girl in a professional business suit walked in holding a case and a stack of papers.

"Hello, you're Jaune I take it?" Jasmine smiled at him warmly "I'm here to help you go over the paperwork for your new property. Would you like to look at it now or once you reach Vale?" as she spoke she handed him the items as he saw a note on top telling him she had gotten all of his possessions together in his truck or stored away with her power so he could leave whenever.

"My son isn't going to Vale." His father said with a frown, reaching to take the paperwork for the apartment building "I'll handle this for him, he wouldn't know what to do with it."

Scowling he grabbed his father's wrist as the entire room went deathly silent, "Actually, I am going to Vale." He said coldly, standing up as he gathered the papers and the case with his new sword together "The Apartment already has business managers to handle what I don't understand and even still it is my property, not yours."

"You are a member of _my_ household boy." His father scowled "You'd best remember that. While you live under my roof you obey my rules and listen to what I tell you."

"Then it's a good thing I don't live under your roof anymore, isn't it?" he snapped back "I had a bit of a head's up that grandpa might leave me something like this in his will so I have all of my things packed up either in storage or in my truck. I'm of age so I'm leaving for Vale tonight and hopefully we won't have to be bothered with each other again."

"You'd just walk out on your family huh?" his father yelled, shooting to his feet angrily to glare at Jaune and Jasmine "Is that it?"

"Family?" he gave a cold, derisive, laugh "We haven't been a family in years." Turning to Jasmine he offered her his free arm "Would you care to join me to help me go over these papers? And perhaps a dinner in Vale? My treat."

"My, my," she grinned, "you certainly do know how to treat a lady. You're on." And with that he walked out of the room, leaving a group of stunned individuals behind to begin his new life.

 **AN: Jaune's semblance will be shown a few chapters in. Also for this story I plan to definitely keep Ren and Nora on his team but I'm torn between keeping Pyrrah on their team or replacing her with Blake, Yang, or Ruby so I'd like some opinions.**


End file.
